This Christmas
by aQuamarine1427
Summary: Last Christmas, Sakura was dumped by his boyfriend Naruto and this year, to save her from tears she'll give it to someone special. Who will this special person be? R&R... Merry Christmas you guys!


**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and my first one-shot and also, my first songfic.**

**I know, (chuckle) I didn't have a review yet now I'm making more fanfics!**

**I'm going crazy! My imaginative mind is exploding with ideas and I must write it down!**

**Sorry for my craziness… I usually undergo this kind of process when I'm happy.**

**It's been thirty minutes since I wrote my first fanfic..**

**Disclaimer: (sigh)… I do…not….own…Naruto.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THIS CHRISTMAS**

_By aQuamarine1427_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year…_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone _

"_SPECIAL"_

A certain kunoichi perked up from the song's last two sentences. It repeated on her mind over and over again. It hurts. Tears are freely streaming down her pale face and fun memories flashed back again through her mind, the memories she wanted to forget so badly because it re minded him of "Naruto" she said and sighed. She shook her shifting her attention to the picture of her ex-boyfriend. She heaved another sigh and laid herself down to the soft mattresses of her bed. It's been a really bad year and the new upcoming year is just ten – fifteen days away but why can't she just move on? She tried to hold back the tears but she can't because it still hurts, because her boyfriend dumping her after five years of their lives living together just for another girl.

"Damn you, Naruto!"she yelled."BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!! I hate you! You'll see I will find somebody better than you! Who will really loved me and you'll be jealous" she laughed manianically.

But she knew she was hopeless because the all of her other friends, originally from Rookie 9, have found their date.

_Once was bitten and twice shyed_

_I kept my distance but you still catch my eyes_

_Tell me, baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

"_Merry Christmas" I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you, I meant it"_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kiss me now,_

_I know you'd fool me again_

She smirked at that idea swearing, that she, Sakura Haruno, will never be a complete fall for the typed of Naruto who is fickle-minded and got bored easily, playing with one girl and another. She got up, and walked straight towards her bathroom. Courage and determination is pumping up her heart to find a guy that will love her. She slipped out of her clothes and neatly fold them and placed them in the hamper. She was still in deep thought when she slipped into the warm water. It felt like heaven but her exposed, bare shoulders is getting the taste of the chilly wind the sends shivers down her spine. Flashbacks are again attacking her.

_---FLASHBACK---_

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a wide grin. "He is always like this, doesn't he get tired of this at all? Idiot. But he will always be my one and only kind-hearted idiot." She giggled at the thought and brings his forehead down to her lips and gave it a heartwarming kiss. _

"_Sakura-chan, is there something bothering you?"He asked with worry in his voice._

"_Oh, Naruto! I love you and I will always will!" she hugged him tight and he hugs her back._

_They walked down to the snowy streets of Konoha hand-in-hand. She smiled at the little children passing bye and waving at her. She even dreamed of Naruto and her with their children. Oh how she blush when she remembered that dream._

_---END---_

Sakura woke up from her sudden snooze and quickly brushed her hair. She put a little face powder and a quick brushed of lip gloss on her lips. Now, she is good to go. She wore a hooded jacket that reaches up to her knees and underneath it is a black shirt and jeans. Her mom is in the kitchen when she called Sakura to help her.

"Mom, I'll help you later. I got to go and do some errands of my own" she said as she gracefully went down the flight of stairs. "Okay Sakura, if that's what you wish but please do help me when you got home? I'm already preparing the food we'll eat tonight.

She nodded, beaming one of her innocent smiles to her mom. "Mom, I'm going now. Please be careful while I'm out" she said before dashing out of the front door. While walking, Sakura had another flash back on how Naruto proposed to her to be his girlfriend. She smiled remembering that event.

_--Flashback--_

"_Naruto, where are you taking me and why the hell do I need to be blindfolded?"she said tugging his shirt, almost tripping in every step she takes._

"_Sakura-chan, please be patient because we're almost there."He said with glee and excitement in his voice. "I hope she likes the way I proposed 'cause I really hate it when I gave my best shot and they only turn me down."He heaved a sigh at the thought and Sakura sensed it."Naruto? Is something wrong?"She worriedly asked."Oh nothing, I was just thinking."He said. Finally, they reached their destination and she could feel anticipation churning into a whirlpool inside her stomach._

"_**Hey, come to think of it… this looks like a proposal, me."**_

"_Hmm? How can it be? I mean we're just friends that's all"_

"_**Baka! Remember the movie we watched with Ino and the gang?! This is connected to it, can't you remember? They had this scene in the movie.**_

"_Come to think of it, yeah! They had this scene but still...Aaarghh! Stupid! I know Naruto has a crush on me but, I don't even like him. I mean I like Sasuke you know…" trying to hide her blush._

"_**But girl, can you tell me why are you trying to hide your face away from me? And for you to know, I am the inner you!**_

"_Shove it! I'm outta here! Stupid me!"_

_With that, she left her Inner Self dumbfounded and continued to walk with anticipation. She felt warm hands snaking in the back of his head and slowly, tugging the_ _blind fold. She finally saw the warms ray of the sun and it made her groan. He smirked at her while she deeply stared at his ocean blue eyes trying to find the answers why he brought her here._

"_Ummm, Naruto? Where are we?"she asked completely stunned at the view that had come before her._

"_You like it? This is my secret hiding place when I'm alone or when I need to think. Sakura…" he said and their eyes locked together._

"_Yes Naruto?" she felt her face heat up when he went to the position of whispering. His hot breathe tickled her pale face. She felt something stirring up in her stomach, as he slowly continued the rhythm. "N-n-n-naruto? What do you want to t-talk a-about?" she stuttered._

_He smirked at her reaction and slowly, more like seductively said "Sakura," _

"_Why the hell is he making me wait for?! And for the first time he didn't use honorifics… I'm already going crazy! Just tell me already, damn it!"She shouted mentally, _

"_I want you…(heaves a heavy sigh)…. To be my" he began to nip her earlobe as a sign of love._

"_Yes?"the feeling of being nipped is stirring something strong inside of her. She can't wait anymore and her anticipation is getting a good grip of her mind._

"_My… girlfriend" he finally said with hope that she would say yes._

"_Oh Naruto! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said snaking her hands towards his back to give him a good hug while staring at him with those glassy, emerald orbs. She hugged him tight and he returned it back and they both started to lean for a passionate kiss._

_--End of Flashback—_

It's been a year since he dumped her and it's been a year since she avoided him. Sometimes they would meet in the most unusual places and exchanges quick hi's and goodbye's (good thing he still knows her). Whenever she is alone, she would think of him but whenever they meet and exchanged gazes, she's the one who always broke the gaze and simply stare at his lips, thinking the first time they kiss and how sweet it is. She knows that whenever he kissed her she will only fell for him and break her heart again.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year…_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone _

"_SPECIAL"_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year…_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone _

"_SPECIAL"_

She walked around Konoha until she found her trusted shop of simple yet memorable trinkets. She is planning to give everyone of her friends a trinket to show them that she haven't forgotten about them even him… Tears began to form as the feeling of powerless and anger grip her heart. She put a hand on top of the skin where the heart is placed below and gently squeezed it. She trembled and one by one the nicely wrapped gifts fell to snowy cement (think of the fall in slow motion). Time has stopped and she couldn't feel, see or hear anyone and also ,one thing's for sure… she was all alone until a soft hand tap her in the back snapping her back to reality.

"Sakura? Sakura? OI!!! Forehead girl!" her best friend shouted.

"Ino-pig! Stop it! My eardrums are bleeding!" she shouted back. Two more female figures followed her blonde best friend. Hyuuga Hinata, a timid girl whose current boyfriend is Uzumaki Naruto. She has a slender shape, indigo colored hair and a silvered moon orbs while the girl with buns and chocolate orbs and whose boyfriend is Neji, Hinata's Cousin, is Tenten. Her vision is blurry and her head is aching but with her determination, she regained composure under her circumstances.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you come with us to the nearest coffee shop? We need to talk and ask a lot of things. Don't worry about the bill it's my treat anyway." Tenten said with comfort trying to make Sakura about going with them. Since, turning someone down is not her personality she just nodded and go with them. After a while of talking, Hinata noticed that it's getting late and needed to say goodbye because she has a meeting with her Naruto. Sakura stand up running after Hinata to say something.

"Hinata…(pant)…. I have a…(pant)party reservation in the Konoha steak house" she finally finished her panting after another big gasp of air. "I want you and Naruto to come at exactly eleven thirty p.m. what you wear doesn't matter as long as it is casual. I'll be looking forward to it 'kay? Please Hinata?" She nod and timidly smiled as she waved at her goodbye. Sakura invited Ino and Tenten before she said good bye and told them to spread the word to the other rookie nine.

She got home and talked to her mom about the party she's having. Her mom and she got into a long argument until she finally agreed. She went upstairs and took off her dampened jacket and threw it in the bed. She thought of the conversation, more of like a fight, that happened downstairs and smirk at the upcoming flashback of the event.

_--Flashback—_

"_Mom, I'm home!" Sakura said as she is taking her shoes off. Nobody answered."Maybe mom's is busy in the kitchen better help her out now."She ran into the kitchen and saw her mom with her arms crossed laid on the table with her head on top. She smiled and ran upstairs to get a blanket and covered her mother with it._

_Her mother stirred to the sudden warmth and fazed sapphire met sorry emerald. _

"_Sakura, where have you been? I've been worried sick! Young lady, explain yourself or you will stay with me tonight until midnight!" she let out a deep growl and scowled at her._

"_Mom, don't worry I've been with Ino and the gang. We discussed about our party later tonight. Mom I'm using 1/3 of my allowance this month for our party and I'm the party coordinator and I'll leave by eleven. "she said firmly expecting her mom just to accept right away but this time it's different._

"_Nope, you'll stay with me 'til twelve." She answered back sipping her lukewarm cup of coffee._

"_But, I already made the reservation and my friends will be disappointed! Please, have I ever disappointed you?" she said with a pout._

"_Fine, but promise me to be home not later than 2:30 'kay?"Her mom agreed_

_She nodded and went upstairs._

_--End of Flashback—_

Finally at the restaurant, everybody was present and was having a good time. Even the Mighty Uchiha Prodigy is present taking his shots in a corner. "Everybody listen to me!"Stares of blue and black eyes darted to the cherry blossom in front. "As we all know, it's Christmas Eve and I prepared a big special made table in the right of the room. As you see, there is no other table than that one…I hope you notice them." she was cut off when the mysterious Shino spoke up "we will all eat together in that table? Am I right?" "Hai." She said plainly. "And we will side by side encircling the feasting table." announced Kiba. "And also we have our friends from the hidden sand…"their eyes darted to the three figures walking towards the light. So there they are sitting side by side. (Arrangement: Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gaara and Kankuro.)

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your sole of eyes_

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A girl on a cover but you tore her apart_

_Maybe this year…_

_Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

Naruto was staring at her, it was spine tingling but she ignored him nonetheless. Naruto cuddled Hinata and she smiled at him. It was now official that they're a couple. She felt jealousy but didn't mind it at all. They were making out and she is holding back her tears.

"_**God Damn it NARUTO! Why the hell are you doing this to me!?" her inner self shouted.**_

"_Don't worry we'll find a person suited for us. So(sniff)…don't cry" her eyes are getting glassier and tears are about to fall anytime._

"Hey guys! Chow down 'till your heart's content 'kay?" she said refocusing her attention to the other people. Sasuke noticed her eyes losing its shine and she began to have a ragged breathing, though it's not noticeable. Another flashback started to roll and it is painful. Her inner self and outer self is lost again in the pitch black oblivion in her own mind. Her painful event started to roll.

_--Flashback—_

"_Naruto, you know I love you with all of me right?" As she hugged her boyfriend_

_While walking they saw his new prey but this time it felt stronger than Sakura's but they have been in relationship for five years. Can he possibly forget her? He thought about it over and over again but when he think of that maiden he know he love her more than her cherry blossom._

_After some weeks three more days before Christmas. The horrible thing happened._

"_Sakura, I can't love you anymore and I mean I don't love you anymore. I found my true soul mate and that's it." He said plainly as he could._

"_Oh, okay" Stunned by his emotions. She placed her hand in his face and said "It's okay, but whenever you are dumped that girl and you turned to me. Go fuck yourself alone. BASTARD!" and with that she punched him so hard that he was almost on the verge of death, flying more fifty meters from her." She gasped for air, her chest is constricting, and it hurts. Tears are freely from her eyes staining her milky face. Shem looked at him for one more time before taking her leave._

_--End of Flashback—_

Grains of sweat were forming in her forehead. Pearls of tears are about to fall down when Sasuke cupped her chin and whispered to her ear "Will you be my girlfriend?" She giggled and nipped his ear, he liked it for sure. He smirked at her when she blushed as he also, began to nip her ear.

_Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Sasuke comforted her and lay his chin above her neck. She liked the feeling and she leaned towards him, he leaned too and both ended up in a passionate lip lock. He bit her lower lip and she began to think _"If Naruto didn't broke up with me I wouldn't have Sasuke." _and giggled. She let his tongue enter and she broke the kiss. She stared at his onyx orbs and finally smiled then looked at everybody who was staring. Slowly, he began to snake around her hip and pulled her closer and away from the dobe. He smirked and finally gave her a sign that they should already start eating.

_This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Now she is advancing towards the future with his true love by her side and for her, it was a Christmas Miracle.

**END**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So hey, how did you like it? I would greatly appreciate those who read and review.**

**And to those who only read I give my thanks.**

**Aquarine: So Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, how did you like it?**

**Naruto: I hate you!!! Why the hell that the woman of my dreams did become Sasuke's property?!**

**---eerie silence---**

**Aquarine: I do not know…. I just felt that's the right ending. And for sheesh naruto! It fits well with the song!**

**Sasuke: Yeah dobe! Stay away from MY Sakura!(Began nipping her neck)**

**Sakura: (smacks sasuke in the head) Hmph! Go away from me sex addict!**

**Naruto: Hahahah! Bad for you, teme!**

**All's well that ends well**

**Merry Christmas to all… that's all for now… ta-ta ^^**


End file.
